russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 celebrates 60 years with the new President and CEO Kat de Castro plus new
Thursday, March 07, 2019 IBC (logo) IBC-13 lives, and they're rising with a fresh burst of energy and renewed relevance, ready to tell stories once again humorous, heartbreaking, real, resonant. The rich and entertaining human narratives to guide the Filipino on the way forward. The shows you used to love will be having a big comeback! Catch it on IBC 13 Established in October 1959, DZTV Channel 13 first went on the air on March 1, 1960. The roller-coaster ride of history brought it to the pinnacle of TV broadcasting success built on sharp news reporting and quality journalism, complemented by the top-notch, top-rated local and foreign entertainment programs and films in the mid-80s. You'll probably recognize some program titles that continue to live on in pop culture, long after they've gone off the air: Iskul Buko''l, ''Eh Kasi Babae, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Goin' Bananas and The Sharon Cuneta Show. It went on a downward spiral since March 1986, very nearly disappearing from the consciousness of public TV viewers. But, through many and varied challenges. IBC-13 survives. Don't miss the special tribute to IBC 13 as they trace their contribution to the Philippine television through the years! This 2019, the network reaches the milestone of 60 years. In 2014, IBC 13 made a history when it launched a phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, which shook up TV ratings. IBC-13 now has a maximum and enhanced signal and sound quality to woo back more of its audience, dominating the third giant network by transforming the viewership from the solid No. 3 to the full-fledged No. 1 and completes the network’s program lineup and hire talents. With a leaner and meaner news and production cohort, IBC-13 is poised to bring its fresh, exciting content to Philippine TV. The network's new program line-up will be fronted by two freshly-minted news programs, flanked by a brand-new additions to the local TV entertainment fare, adapted to the ever-evolving tastes of viewers. These include the original station-produced and blocktime shows that will continue to dominate IBC-13's legacy of novel, diverting, well-crafted programs that kept many Filipinos enthralled and tuned in, day after day, week after week. Complement these with the animes and cartoons, the canned foreign film and TV blockbusters dubbed in Filipino, and get ready for a new contender for the Filipino public's precious viewing hours. KAT DE CASTRO, NEW IBC 13 PRESIDENT & CEO The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, better known as IBC Channel 13, has a new President and CEO in the person of Katherine Chloe de Castro. She is the daughter of former Vice President and veteran broadcaster Noli de Castro and TV producer Arlene de Castro. A COMMUNICATION ARTS graduate of Miriam College, de Castro is no stranger to the broadcasting industry. She started her career as a field reporter in ABS-CBN Channel 2 and later on hosted her own travel show Trip na Trip and business magazine show Swak na Swak. Malacanang's appointment on De Castro, first as a Board of Director then later on as President and CEO, came at a time when IBC is transitioning from its old office in Broadcast City to the new IBC compound in the same area in Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City. In an interview about her appointment, de Castro said that"! am glad to be part of the group that will oversee the privatization of IBC 13:' A component of IBC Broadcast Center is a beacon for broadcast professionals and enthusiasts working together to enhance the quality of Philippine broadcasting. The Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) headed by Secretary Martin Andanar, the overseer of IBC 13, is poised to privatize the network within the year and struggles to compete with rivals that corner the share of an industry ad revenues and acquire new equipment, much expand their programming. Due diligence is being undertaken to provide smooth transition and secure all the stakeholders of the company especially its employees and blocktimers. The government-sequestered network has definitely a strongest amid the very stiff competition for advertising revenues. The plan calls for an upgrade of transmitters to improve signal and revive all radio and TV stations, a complete programming overhaul and a better sales and marketing complement to generate more advertising revenues, brand new transmission systems, among others, as well as the reinvention of IBC-13's assets. Ms. Kat De Castro during the press conference of IBC 13 Meanwhile, IBC 13, with Kat de Castro at the helm, is putting its foot forward as it regains the public interest with the re-airing of its well-loved IBC shows from the 80's and 90's on the digital TV channel IBC Classics. Dubbed as the 'Ultimate Throwback', the series of classics include T.O.D.A.S. (Monday—Friday 7:30 PM), Sic O'Clock News (Monday—Friday 6:00 PM), Hapi House (Monday—Friday 4:00 PM), Retro TV (Monday—Friday 7:00 AM & 11:00 PM), and Cooltura (Monday—Friday 10:30 PM). Ms. Kat De Castro also shared that she wants everything to be in full swing now that she is the president and CEO of IBC 13, she wants to address the issues concerning the employees and boosting its position in the market, as well as the signal reach and increasing its viewership of the station because they want more viewers to watch their shows in our program grid. What can we look forward with IBC 13? As the vital role in the Philippine broadcast industry, IBC 13 continues to dominate its reinvention as the undisputed No. 1 TV network in the country as a competitor to the duopoly, led by ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Among the top-rating and award-winning programs of IBC 13 that includes Express Balita (Monday—Friday 6:30 PM), the No. 1 primetime newscast anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento; Rapunzel (Monday—Friday 8:30 PM), the No. 1 primetime fantasy drama series topbileld by Janella Salvador; Hapi House (Monday—Friday 4:30 PM), the No. 1 afternoon family sitcom topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao; APO Tanghali Na! (Monday—Friday 12:15 PM, Saturday 12:00 NN), the No. 1 noontime variety show hosted by the musical legend APO Hiking Society; Iskul Bukol (Saturday 7:00 PM), the No. 1 curriculum-based sitcom topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as a cute and sassy high school classmate of Diliman High School; the No. 1 reality talent show hosted by action star Robin Padilla (Saturday 8:00 PM); Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Sunday 7:00 PM), the No. 1 primetime game show hosted by action star Cesar Montano; and Sarah G. Live (Sunday 8:00 PM), the No. 1 musical variety show with the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo. And the top-rating sports programs of IBC 13, including the PBA (Saturday and Sunday 3:00 PM) and NBA (Saturday 8:30 AM). New programs are scheduled to air on IBC starting this month. The network recently launched its flagship program, Tutok 13, a full-hour late-night newscast which became the No. 1 late-night newscast since its inception on February 25, airs from Monday to Friday at 11:00 PM, anchored by veteran newscasters Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, carrying a mix of national news stories and specialized segments focused on the economy, business, science and technology, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment and other positive news delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills, no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events here and abroad. OOTD: Opisyal of the Day, a current affairs program featuring the senatorial candidates airs every Tuesday and Thursday at 10:00 PM. And coming soon is a travel show Cooltura, a millenials' approach to traveling around the Philippines. In celebration of the 60th anniversary of the network, a documentary special entitled The Original No. 1: IBC 13's Legacy to Philippine Television airs on March 8, Friday at 9:45 PM. An improved and vibrant IBC 13 courtesy of Kat de Castro is expected to happen in the coming days. Their station ID says it all — iconic, bold and chill. Since 2001, IBC-13's Mission Statement has been to become A network that is globally competitive, a leading light in the Philippine broadcast industry, propelled by proactive human resources, dedicated to providing programs that are socially relevant, wholesome, entertaining, informative and commercially viable, attentive to the needs of its stakeholders, and committed to nation-building, under the guidance of Divine Providence. IBC-13 is here, ready to achieve the full potential of this statement, for the benefit of the Filipino people, who are our stakeholders, and of the nation, which we are all striving to build towards progress. Triumvirate/trio of IBC 13 shows with the female lead opposite two males * Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos and Hajji Kaamiño (Oh My Gising!) (Hajji, Mara, Vincent) * Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento (Express Balita) (Rolly, Snooky, TG) * Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus (DMZ TV Danze Party) (DJ Tom. Rizza, JC) * Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura and Basti Gonzales (Iskul Bukol) (Basti, Joyce, Patrick) * Sarah Geronimo, Andrei Felix and Oyo Boy Sotto (Sarah G. Live) (Oyo, Sarah, Andrei)